


Natsume yuujinchou x male OC

by 000zeroichiru



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: And the other characters in Natsume yuujinchou, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, May contain a bit of OOC, Other, Rating May Change, Takashi!goodbrother, Youkai, contain kidnapping, knifes, kouta!mischevious, not sure about pairings yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000zeroichiru/pseuds/000zeroichiru
Summary: 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐Natsume Takashi and Kouta are twins, since childhood they were able to see a world that normal human wouldn’t be able to see.Those lonely poor souls only had each other and never really got along with the other humans.All of it changes, when they meet a pig cat that Takashi accidentally releases from the shrine.💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
> 🍪 So this part will be an OC introduction so you get to know him, our second protagonist!
> 
> 🍪I don’t own any drawings or picture that i’m gonna post! I don’t own the anime Natsume yuujinchou either.
> 
> 🍪Also, I make a lot of grammatical mistakes and incoherent phrases, when I don’t reread myself. Sometimes I even forgot some! So please forgive me! I always reread myself to be sure I didn’t make any mistakes.
> 
> 🍪Enjoy reading!
> 
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪

_~ Natsume yuujinchou x male oc ~_

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

💐 Name: Kouta 

💐 Family name:    Natsume 

 

 

 

💐 Age:  15 

 

 

 

💐 Gender: Male

 

 

 

💐 Heigh: 167 cm (same as Takashi   Natsume) 

 

 

 

💐 Hair color:

 

 

pale blond hair 

Eye colors: light brown 

(Same as Takashi Natsume, duh it's his twin.)

 

 

 

💐 Family: 

 

mother- dead

Father- dead 

Twin brother-alive

 

 

 

💐 Personality: 

 

🍪 His personality is very different from Takashi you'll see in the story. 🍪

 

🍪 But here some of his personality to get you some ideas: 

 

\- picky about food 

\- does not have much empathy toward youkai and human exception of his twin.

\- Need a guardian to watch over him unless you want to see him doing bad things, of course there is some exceptions.

-Not bad at studying but not good either, if he stopped procrastinating and start studying harder he could be at least in the top 10.

 

 

💐 Talents: 

 

\- Stabbing people (jk)

 

\- eating a big quantity of food without dying 

🍪 (he even won some competitions before and luckily for him the price was money. So, he could buy some food with this money when their relatives forgot to feed them. As much as Takashi didn't want to take advantage of his younger twin's money, he didn't have a choice, it was either that or starving. QvQ)

 

🍪 (Also, It was said that in the actual story some relatives really just forgot to feed Natsume!!! This is unforgivable!!! And even some abused him physically!!! Let's kill them

All!  🔪 ) 

 

\- good in parkours

🍪 (mostly because escaping Youkai with Takashi gives them a good endurance. Also, this is why he's not fat despite eating so much. Even Touko-san is impressed and happy about his big appetite!)

 

 

 

 

💐 Likes: 

 

\- Takashi 

\- Stabbing (Jk)

\- food but only the one he likes

\- Youkai, think of them as amusement and stupid creature 

🍪 (but may change his view about them as the story goes on)

\- The Fujiwara 

🍪 (Touko-san is kind enough to them and without being a hypocrite. Don't think of them as nuisances and don't forget to feed them. Same for Shigeru-san.)

\- May like more things as the story continue.

\- Takashi's hugs and holding his hands like a child

🍪 (in short being spoiled by him)

 

 

 

 

💐 Dislikes:

 

-humans 

-humans

-humans 

🍪 (with some exceptions, we will see as the story goes on)

\- the food he dislikes. 

\- Lessons/  📚 homework 

 

 

💐 Here some emojis of the food he likes, you can pass if you want: 💐

 

 

💐 Sweets category:

 

🥞 Pancakes! 

🥮   Cakes!

🍡 Dango!

🍧 Shaved ice creams! 

🍨 ice creams! 

🍦 cones ice creams! 

🥧 Pies!

🧁 Muffin! 

🎂 Strawberry cakes! 

🍮 pudding!

🍭 lollipop!

🍬 candies!

🍫 Chocolate! 

🍩 Donuts! 

🍪 Cookies! 

🍘 Senbei! 

 

💐 Fruits and veggies:

 

🍏🍎 Apples!

🍐 pears! 

🍊 Oranges! 

🍋 Lemons~!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

🍌 Bananas~! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

🍉 watermelon! 

🍇 grapes! 

🍓 Strawberries! 

🍒 Cherries! 

🍑 Peach! 

🥭 Mango! 

🍍 Ananas! 

🥝 Kiwis! 

🥑 Avocado!

🥒 cucumbers! 

🍠 sweet potatoes! 

 

💐 Dishes (I think): 

 

🍔 Hamburger!

🍟 fries! 

🍕 pizza! 

🍗 Chicken! 

🍖   Meat! 

🥚🍳 Eggs! 

🥪 Sandwich! 

🍜 Noodles! 

🥘 Fried food? 

🍛 curry!

🍣 sushi! 

🍱 Touko's bento! 

🥟 dumplings! 

🍤 shrimp! 

🍚 Rice! 

🍙 Onigiri! 

 

💐 Drinks!:

 

 

🥛 Milk! 

🍵 Tea! 

🥤 Fuzzy drinks!

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪

 

**⚠️ Please read this!  ⚠️**

**🍪 Takashi is the name of Natsume in the anime and of course Natsume is just his family name if I'm not wrong!**

**🍪 Just to not get things mixed up!**

** Also Kouta will call Takashi by Taka-chan to empathize with his personality. **

**🍪 Also I don't own Natsume yuujinchou and any picture!**

🍪🍪🍪

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Kouta POV _

 

 

 

 

 

_ Where is she? Where is this woman? _

 

 

 

 

_ Where is she? Where did she go? _

 

 

 

 

 

_ Where did this woman go? _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is what I could hear behind me, if we looked back we would be able to see a big monster and a thin one running after us. The voice came from that one eyed creature, of course nobody could see these two creature, they are often described as Youkai or Ayakashi.

Those supernatural beings that we only can see but the other cannot.

Which caused us a lot of problem during our childhood, being treated like liars who were attention seekers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As usual Taka-chan was pulling me by my hand and force me to run quicker.

 

Earlier, we saw two Youkai slowly making their way to us and calling us Reiko, or rather calling one of us by that name. Anyway, they looked ready to pounce on us and capture us if it weren't for Taka-chan who reacted quickly, and pulled me away from their reach. Even thought he did it to protect me, when he yanked my hand I nearly feel like he would dislocate my arm. Who thought Taka-chan could be this strong.

 

 

 

But I don't blame him those Youkai sure look scary~

 

 

 

 

Frankly, I was also questioning the Youkai's intelligence, I knew that Reiko was our grandma but they should at least see that there is two of us and not one.

Unfortunately, they don't really pay attention to it, seeing that they just keep on chasing us like puppies. 

 

Running away from Youkai who mixed us with our grandma happened a lot since we move here with the fujiwara.

 

 

 

Youkai are really stupid sometimes~

 

 

 

 

As we continued to run, I saw a clearing which I guessed was an exit. Taka-chan looked happy to be able to get out and so was I, but we both tripped and fell down on the path as we got out of the forest. I think that there was a plant that got tangled with our foot.

 

 

 

 

Well it was mostly Taka-Chan who pulled me down with him.

** (AN: That's a lie) **

 

 

 

???: "Ah? The Natsume sibling? What are you both doing?"

 

 

 

I turned my head and saw two of our classmate looking at us, I just shrugged at his question knowing I couldn't just say that we were both running away from a monster that surely wanted our flesh or whatever he wants to do with us.

I got up from the ground as I dusted my pants a bit, but it only dirty my hand. I looked now disgusted at my hand, I fell down my hands so they were a bit scratched.

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "What we're doing *pants heavily*"he said as he looked back at the forest worried. 

 

 

 

Kouta: "It's nothing~" I answered at his place while scrubbed my hand on my clothes to clean them, it stings a bit but I was fine. 

 

 

 

 

Nishimura: "Nothing?"

 

 

 

 

Kitamoto: "But you're both covered in dirt. Are you alright?"

 

 

 

 

I ignored his question and looked at Taka-chan expecting him to answer. Taka-chan just looked around and was about to answer, just by watching at his face I knew what he was going to say so I smirked.

 

 

 

I turned my head at the same time as Taka-chan and started to speak.

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: "  **Yes, we are all right. Do you know where we could find a temple here?** "

 

 

 

 

We both asked at the same time, Nishimura and Kitamoto looked quite impressed at that and gaped. I tried my best to control my facial expression and not to fall down laughing hysterically at their silly expressions. My smile became more foxy the longer I looked at their face.

 

 

 

 

Kitamoto: "Y-Yeah there is one, I think you have just to pass this bush just here."

 

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: " **thank you! **"

 

 

 

We both thanked them as Taka-chan took a deep breath before grabbing me one more time and dashed out from the path. I smiled because I was happy to see how they looked shocked when we talked at the same time.

 

 

 

Kouta: "Ne~Ne~ Taka-chan! Their reaction was funny!" 

 

But as I talked I felt a pain in my stomach, so I stopped talking and pressed down that spot.

 

 

 

Takahi: "Kou it's not the time! As much as I enjoy doing it with you!"

 

** (A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) not in that way you dirty mind reader) **

 

 

 

As Taka-chan scolded me,I could heard the Youkai behind us slowly catching up.

 

 

 

_Wait!_

 

 

 

Youkai are really stupid, did they really think that we would wait and let ourselves get caught obediently.

I looked behind and saw that they were about to catch us, I looked back in front of me and saw that we were approaching the temple.

 

Taka-chan tried to speed up to the stair of the temple but then he was pinned by the Youkai on the tree. I was fine because he let go of my hand and pushed me before.

 

 

 

_I finally caught you!_

_Kouta: "Taka-chan!" I yelled_

_I finally caught you Reiko!_

 

 

 

 

Without waiting I grabbed my knife from my pocket.

 

 

 

 

_Now give it back!_

_NOW!_

_NOW!_

 

 

 

It was annoying on how she was approaching Taka-chan like a pervert so I stabbed her arm and Taka-chan took the chance to punch the Youkai in the eyes, the Youkai screamed and let go of Taka-chan as it grabbed her arm and cried in pain.

 

 

 

_It hurt!_

_It hurt!_

 

 

It complained, I laughed at the Youkai misfortune but I started to coughed because of lack of air.

I was about to stab it one more time but was stopped by Taka-chan who grabbed me and sprinted to the temple.

 

 

 

As we arrived at the top we were both panting heavily, I collapsed on the ground  near the stairs while Taka-chan continue to walk and tripped on something that made him fall.

 

 

 

*snap*

 

 

 

Kouta: "T-Takaaa-channn! Why did you pull me?" I pouted as I looked at him.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Don't complain Kou! The youkai could have hurt you." 

He looked sadly on the ground. It looked like he was still thinking about  that incident that happened when were younger.

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Sorry Takashi, I won't do that anymore" I smiled at Taka-chan as I came closer to hug him.

 

 

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Takashi POV  _

 

 

 

 

I sighed as Kou hugged me gently, I knew that he didn't really like human but founded Youkai very interesting beings.

But, just seeing him getting closer to them make me feel uneasy, they could hurt him and I can't really protect him. That's why I get worried every time I'm separated from him.

 

He was the only one understanding me and I was the only one understanding him. We both had each other but apart from that we were mostly on our own.

 

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Third POV _

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Ah! Taka-chan I forgot to tell you that something snapped when you tripped!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "S-Something snapped?"

He turned around and saw a rope down near him.

 

 

 

???: "  Ah the barrier has been broken"

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "The shrine! Shit that barrier was probably sealing something bad!"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Ooo snap~"

He said as he put his hand on his mouth acting shocked.

 

 

 

Takashi tried to put back the rope together but it was already too late. Kouta giggled a bit at Takashi's funny state. But deep inside he was also worried that some bad Youkai would pop out, so he put himself ready to protect Takashi, in case it would get dangerous.

 

 

 

 

???: " Well done kid, I can finally come out Ahhhhhh!! "

 

 

 

 

 

When the little shrine opened up Kouta and Takashi did not expect to see a lucky cat statue instead of something scary. Having put their expectations high they both snorted at the sight.

 

 

Kouta: "pffffhahahahaha this is hilarious!" 

 

Kouta said as he rolled down the ground while continuously laughing, the lucky cat seemed angry and jumped out of the small shrine.

 

 

 

WOOOSHHHH

 

 

 

???: "My... humans that sees a spirit and aren't afraid. How brave."

He said in an arrogant voice.

 

 

Takashi: "I'm used to it"

 

 

Kouta: "Hahaha we're used to it! That's mean Taka-chan to forget me~" 

Kouta pouted as he slowly made his way next to Takashi because he rolled a bit too far when he was laughing. He slumped down next to his brother and smiled widely as he watched the fat cat making his way to them.

 

 

 

Wiggle wiggle

 

 

 

Takashi: "So you are a spirit too?"

 

 

 

Madara: "Yeah, thought I'd prefer it if you didn't group me with the likes of those two out there."

 

 

Kouta: "Yeah~ the difference is that you're a fat cat~"

 

 

 

Madara: "Who the hell is a fat cat you weak human!!      Hm?"

 

 

 

Kouta: "??" 

 

 

 

Madara: "You're not Natsume Reiko, also there is two of you and Reiko didn't have a twin"

 

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: " **That's our grandma's name** "

 

 

 

The fat cat was a bit taken back by them answering synchronized but quickly readjusted himself as he continued to speak.

 

 

Madara: "Y-*ahem* Your grandma, I see"

 

He said as he walked around us and was slowly observing us.

 

 

Madara: "If we look more closely we can see that you're both male"

 

 

Takashi: "Without even looking closely we can also see that we're both male." 

 

 

Kouta: "Hehehe~ fat cat you're blind"

 

 

 

Madara: "I'm not blind you stupid weak human!! We Youkai don't really care or notice each other's genders."

 

 

Kouta and Takashi looked at each other before turning back their attention to the fat cat.

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: " **Did you know our grandma**? "

 

 

 

Madara: "...When she lived around here, she was a beautiful lady."

 

 

 

Takashi: "Eh?"

 

 

 

Kouta: 'No wonder the Youkai were pursuing us~'

Kouta thought at the recent events.

 

 

 

Madara: "No human ever understood her"

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Kouta POV _

 

 

 

 

Of course no human understood us, only me and Taka-chan could see them while the other could not.

They didn't even try to understand us, they called us liar and attention seekers while they were ignorant of the truth.

 

This is what disgust me from humans, their ignorance, selfishness and stupidity, Taka-chan is always polite to everyone and try to not bother them.

 

 

I think he's too nice to people who don't even deserve his kindness.

 

Like this selfish girl

 

 

A gush of wind snapped me out of my mind, I noticed that the funny fat cat disappeared from his spot and Taka-chan was looking around.

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Taka-chan? Should we head home now that the Youkai are gone?"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Hn, let's go"

 

 

He got up and hold out his hand to me, I happily grabbe it as I up from the grass. We headed home while holding our hands together.

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

_ 🍪 Third POV _

 

 

 

Touko: "Welcome home! Takashi-kun, Kouta-kun!"

 

Touko was outside hanging the clean clothes when she turned around she looked at us a bit mad and pouty.

 

Touko: "What's wrong? You're both pale. Ah! You're out in the heat without even wearing a hat!"

She nags as she was holding some clean laundry.

 

Kouta smiled kindly at the worried Touko because she was an exception. Kouta liked her because unlike the previous relative, she actually cared for them without thinking on how much they would cost and how bothersome they were.

 

Touko: "I don't care if you both like to run around, but take care of your bodies!"

 

 

Takashi: "Haha, sorry Touko-san"

 

 

_ 🍪 Takashi POV _

 

 

The Fujiwara are really nice compared to the last relatives. 

I thought of what the cat said earlier about the "book of friends" I think I heard it somewhere.

 

I went inside and walked to my room, I opened the drawer and grabbed a big box.

It was a bit dusty to I had to swipe the dust a bit.

 

 

It should be one of grandma's stuffs that she let us.

 

 

I then heard a knock on my door that startled me.

 

 

Kouta: "Taka-chan? Can I enter?"

 

I sighed in relief when I heard it was only Kou.

 

 

Takashi: "Yeah"

 

 

Kouta: "Oh you're searching for something?" He asked me as he closed the door.

 

 

Takashi: "Yes, that stupid fat cat was talking about something like "book of friends", so I got curious"

 

 

_ 🍪 Kouta POV  _

 

 

Kouta: 'The "book of friends" never heard of it'

 

 

Takashi: "I got it! I wonder what is it exactly"

he said as he glanced at the book in his hand.

 

 

Kouta: "A notebook" I deadpanned at him.

 

 

 

Takahi: "Thanks I can see that" he said as he rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

Kouta: "Stupid question, stupid answer"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Anyway do you have any idea on what would it be?"

 

 

 

Kouta: "A book" I said trying to hold my chuckles.

 

 

 

Takashi: "No Kou *sigh* anyway inside of it, it's all just weird drawings."

 

 

Kouta: "An alien book" I said but this time I got ignored which upset me a bit.

 

 

Takashi just continue to look through the book and his eyes widened as he flipped each pages.

 

 

Takashi: "That's... weird I can read those signs, it's like appearing in my head..."

 

 

Madara: "That is the book!" I heard a deep voice yelling.

 

 

Kouta: "What?" I looked up and saw a youkai floating.

 

 

Madara: "Hand it over!!!"

 

 

Taka-chan quickly dodged the incoming attack of the Youkai as he crashed on the drawer's screen.

 

 

 

I laughed as he was blocked and his butt was sticking out.

 

 

 

 

 

Touko: "Takashi-kun? Kouta-kun? What was that noise?"

 

 

Touko-san's voice made me jump a bit I quickly got up and yelled.

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: " **Nothing** "

 

 

The Youkai took this chance to immediately get out of the hole he created.

 

 

 

Madara: "You brat just give it-"

 

 

 

 

POW

 

 

 

Taka-chan hit the Youkai on the head while I was on the floor laughing and rolling at the fat cat misfortune.

 

 

Kouta: "HAHAHHAHAHHAHA"

 

 

Takashi sweatdropped while I was rolling on the floor.

 

 

Takashi: "You're having too much fun Kou"  he said while smiling.

 

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

_ 🍪 Kouta POV _

 

 

 

Taka-Chan went to grab some rest of watermelon we ate yesterday, they were still fresh and juicy.

He then place the plate down the floor, I went and grabbed one slice as Taka-chan grabbed the other slice.

 

 

 

Madara: "Are you living here on charity?" The fat cat said as he looked at the watermelon.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Shut up stupid cat. I don't really want any problems, so just eat this and go."

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Hahahahaha! Stupid cat!! hahahahahaha!"

 

 

 

I laughed while rolling down the room with the watermelon in my hand.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "What do you mean cat?! And you stop laughing you weak human!"

 

 

 

I ignored the fat cat as I continued to laugh but then I rolled too far and knocked my head on the wall, this time it was the fat cat to mock me. I just looked away a bit angry that karma got me, and ate the watermelon abut far away from the fat cat’s mocking.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Ah! That's what you get for laughing at mighty me! Also, I'm a majestic youkai! Not a cat!"

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi then grabbed a cat toy and waved it as the fat cat tried to grab the end of the stick while meowing. This scene made me laugh as I nearly choked on my watermelon.

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Kou? Are you alright? Please don't laugh while you're eating you could choke."

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "No shit Sherlock" I mumble as Taka-chan continued to talk to the fat cat.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "I may look like this because I was sealed as a lucky cat statue for a long time. But my original form is quite beautiful." He said while posing dramatically. 

 

 

 

 

Kouta and Takashi : " **Really?** "

 

 

 

I fake shock while taking another bite of my watermelon while Taka-chan just looked at the cat not trusting him at all.

 

 

 

 

The Youkai threw a glare at us as I snickered a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Anyway...I owe you for breaking that barrier that held me, so I'll protect you for a while. Consider me as your mentor."

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Whatever."

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Wow Taka-chan! You got yourself a lucky cat as a protector! Isn't it great?"

I said happily while clapping my hands.

 

 

 

Takashi: "....Not even a bit. You're just taking pleasure of my misfortune."

I didn't look at Taka-chan because he got it right. 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Hey pig cat!" I called him as I tried to change subject.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "It's Madara-sama to both of you!"

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "So what about this "book of friends"? Is it like for the people who don't have any friends?" 'Is it why you want it, because you don't have friends?'

I was tempted to say the last part but decided not to.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "It's where Natsume Reiko wrote the name of the spirit she harassed."

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "She harassed spirit? This is sure interesting please tell me more!"

 

 

 

 

 

Takeshi: "Kou....you just want to know more about how she harassed them."

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "What are you talking about~"

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Reiki didn't get along with people, so she would keep herself entertained by playing all sort of games and things with spirit.

Because her spiritual power was strong it amounted to her building them. Those she won against had to promise to be her followers, and to make them keep their promise, she wrote down their names on pieces of paper.

Those pieces of paper are collected in the "book of friends"."

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "It must have been a lovely person~" I said impressed by her achievements.

But I was smacked by Taka-chan, I pouted as I threw a glare at him.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "You're just listening for the harassment and bullying. So why would you want something like that?"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Tch!" I rubbed my head it didn't really hurt thought.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Because, If someone has the paper, and call out a name, their command cannot be denied."

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "That's quite impressive~ so if I ask them for a donut will they give me one?"

 

 

 

 

Madara: " In other world, you can control various spirit." 

Nyanko-sensei continued to explain as he ignored my question.

 

Madara: "See this is why this book is dangerous" 

He then looked at us with a serious expression but I noticed that he had a watermelon seed near his mouth which completely broke my respect for the seriousness and started to laugh at him.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "What are you laughing at! It's serious!"

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "That's because you got a seed near your mouth sensei" he said as he called him sarcastically ‘sensei’. 

 

 

Fat cat cleaned the surrounding of his mouth with his paw as Taka-chan looked one more time through the pages.

 

 

 

Takashi: "Hm and you guys are all bent out of shapes over this little thing?"

 

 

 

 

Nyanko-sensei: "You idiot! Don't treat them like them like that! If you burn those their spirit would suffer the same fate!"

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "That's quite dangerous~"

 

 

 

 

Madara: "That's right, that's why the spirits around here are looking for Natsume Reiko. You're both in danger."

 

 

 

Takashi: "I seriously doubt that Kou would be in danger..." He said jokingly but I knew he was worried.

 

 

 

Kouta: "What do you mean by that~ Taka-chan is mean!" I pouted.

 

 

 

Takashi: "Becaus-"

he was about to answer me as he was stopped by a knocking at the entry and a voice.

 

 

 

???: "Excuse me?"

 

 

 

Taka-chan got up from his spot and went downstairs.

 

 

 

???: "Is anyone here?"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Wait Taka-chan! The voice is weird!"

 

But Taka-chan was already downstairs and didn't hear what I said.

I quickly went down and saw Taka-chan running outside while the two Youkai that were attacking him at the same time were blocking the entry.

 

Without waiting I went upstairs because and the fat cat was still there.

I opened the window and jumped down  on the ground perfectly and quickly went to Taka-chan's side.

 

I then saw the fat cat jumping out the window too and was about to land down on Taka-chan.

 

 

Kouta: "Taka-chan! Be careful!" I yelled.

 

 

 

Then fat cat got on Taka-Chan's back, he stumbled back a bit before regaining his balance.

 

 

Takashi: "You're heavy!"

 

 

Madara: "Where are you headed!"

 

 

Kouta: "Well we don't know~"

 

 

I tripped on rock which made me stumble a bit, I quickly regained my posture but then I noticed that Taka-chan had already took his advance and went to hide somewhere.  So, I lost him, then I saw that the Youkai were now chasing me, I laughed as they made their way to me.

 

I stopped to the corner and took out my knife, I knew I wasn't strong but I could at least protect myself.

I was about to pounce on them but something grabbed my foot and dragged me away inside the bush.

 

 

I looked and saw that it was Taka-chan and he was making an angry face.

 

 

 

Kouta: "A-haha! Taka-chan! You saved me! Thank you!"

I said looking away while he was still staring at me angrily.

 

 

Takashi: "Kou! It was dangerous! You should have stayed home while they were chasing me!" He scolded me as he grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "But! Taka-chan I can't just leave you alone! I'm worried too!"

I said as I was becoming dizzy from being shook.

 

 

 

Takashi: "I-I sorry I just don't want to see you hurt" he said as he let go of me and looked down.

 

 

 

Kouta: "No, I'm sorry too Taka-chan" I mumbled, because I hated apologizing, it was like my dignity bowing down and falling into a pit.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Are you done now?" He said not caring a bit.

He then looked at the book that Taka-chan was holding.

 

 

 

Madara: "It's too much for a humans to handle. Don't you get it? Now give it to me. If you do they'll stop chasing you."

 

 

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: " **No **"

 

 

 

Madara: "Why? Even thought you're both humans, so you plan on trying to master the supernatural?"

He said as he narrowed his cat eyes at us.

 

 

 

Takashi: "It's not like that"

 

 

 

Madara: "But what else could a human possibly do with it? Finally, I change my mind about you...give it to me!"

He said changing into a big Youkai.

 

 

 

Takashi: "What are you-"

 

 

 

Before he could pounce on Taka-chan I pushed him away and was caught instead by his big paw.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Give to me!"

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Gah!*cough*" I coughed a bit at the hit.

 

 

 

The fat cat now turned into a giant dog just looked at Taka-chan, who was looking at me worriedly.

 

 

Kouta: "Don't give it to him Taka-chan! I'm fine!" I yelled trying to reassure him.

 

 

Madara: "Now choose! Your twin or give me the "Book of friends"!"

 

 

 

I looked at Taka-chan while trying to send him a message through our eyes contact, he nodded and I slowly pulled my knife but didn't opened it, I gave a signal and then I hit Nyanko-sensei's paw and the grip loosened, he clenched his jaw as he looked at me.

 

Taka-chan took the chance and quickly punched him on the nose, his paw finally got out off me and instead grabbed his nose.

 

Taka-chan then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

 

 

Takashi: "You know cat, for starters I won't allow you to hurt my brother. Also I consider it something my grandma treasured. Do you expect me to just toss it away?"

He said as he looked at the big youkai.

 

 

Kouta: "Me, I particularly don't really care about this book thought" I said but got pinched by Taka-chan.

 

 

 

Takashi: "Shut up Kou, just how disrespectful are you, should I teach you manners?"

 

 

I shut up as I looked away while shaking my head.

 

Takashi: "Anyway, maybe our grandma didn't get along with people very well-"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Just like us!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Kou please"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Sorry~" I said not sounding sorry at all.

 

 

Takashi: "There aren't that many "people" who remember her. She died so young that even our mom, her daughter probably didn't remember her..."

 

 

 

 

I looked down as I was still in Taka-chan's arms, it was nice to be hugged and his arms are comfortable.

While he continued to explain I simply closed my eyes and breathed the scent of Taka-chan.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "When you fall, can I have the book?"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Yeah"

 

 

 

Kouta: "What do you mean by "fall"?"

I snapped out of my dreams as I hugged Taka-chan tighter afraid he'll disappear.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Weren't you listening to what we were saying right now?"

 

 

 

 

I shook my head.

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "If one day you go away, be sure to see me with you." I said seriously.

 

 

Takashi smiled at my word and just patted my head softly.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Very well... I'll personally keep tabs on both of you" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi and Kouta: " **hai!** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

🍪🍪🍪

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
> 🍪 I don’t own any pictures! 
> 
> 🍪 I’m pretty sure I made grammatical mistakes.
> 
> 🍪 Enjoy reading!
> 
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪

 

 

** 🍪 I don't own the picture **

** 🍪 Just to be sure and clear for people who forgot who they were, or feeling too lazy to search their name. **

** 🍪 This is Kitamoto **

 

 

 

 

 

** 🍪 This is Nishimura **

 

 

 

** 🍪 Those are manju, but there is different sort of so.... **

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Third POV _

 

 

After that, Takashi volunteered to give the name back to the Youkai but after that he was exhausted, so he collapsed. Kouta got worried and stayed by his side as he talked with Madara about few things.

 

 

 

Kouta: "So those manju were very good?"

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Yes! It was the tastiest manju ever! I am the best at knowing what kind of food that's delicious!"

 

 

 

 

Takashi slowly opened his eyes as he heard two people talking, he put his hand in front of his eyes because of the light. Kouta noticed that Takashi woke up and he quickly hugged him while patting his body to see if he was injured.

 

 

 

Fortunately, Takashi wasn't and he laughed when he watched Kouta patting his body.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "I'm sorry for worrying you Kouta, are you alright?"

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "I should be the one asking you that!"

he answered as he pouted.

 

 

 

 

Madara: "You're really weak Natsume, passing out after giving their name back."

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Fat cat~ you should call us by our name~ otherwise you'll get us mixed."

 

 

 

 

Madara: "It's sensei to both of you! You should be worshiping me! Respecting me!"

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta and Takashi: " **hai hai stupid cat **"

 

 

 

 

Madara: "What did you call me!!! It's sensei!! I am your mentor and you are both my servant!!"

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "It's getting late let's go home, the sun is starting to set down, Touko-san will get worried."

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Yes~"

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Don't you dare ignore me you lowly servants!!"

 

He yelled as jumped in the arms of Kouta, and they walked down to the forest.

 

 

Kouta: "You were really cool when you gave back their name Taka-chan!"

 

 

Takashi slightly blushed, before looking away embarrassed.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Thanks but after that I passed out, so it wasn't that cool."

 

 

 

Madara: "Truly! Weak human!Pathetic!"

 

Kouta: "True! Really pitiful!"

 

 

 

 

Takashi: " 💢 ....Then, you try to give some names back and see if you do better."

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Don't want to~ you're the one who decided to give back their name! I have nothing to do with your mission~"

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "*sigh* sure, sure"

 

 

 

 

Madara: "If you don't want to do it you can always give the book to me, it would be much more easier!"

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "No way"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

_ 🍪 Third POV  _

 

 

 

Touko: "Welcome home Takashi-kun, kouta-kun!" 

 

Greeted Touko as she peeked out her head of the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

Kouta and Takashi: " ** We're home** "

 

They answered at the same time, Kouta and Takashi were putting out their shoes at the entrance and started to walk inside the kitchen. They saw that Shigure was here and greeted him too as he greeted them back.

 

 

Touko: "What is it?" 

She asked as she tilted her head while smiling at them.

 

Kouta: "A pi-"

 

 

Takashi: "A cat!"

 

 

 

Touko: "Oh my, he sure got a huge head for a cat, where did you find it?"

 

She asked as she stared at the fat cat in Kouta's arms with curious eyes.When Kouta heard what Touko-san said he started to laugh a bit and give a small hit on Takashi's shoulder.

Takashi smiled at that and just rolled his eyes amused.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "In the forest"

 

He responded as he looked at Madara hoping he wouldn't suddenly talk.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Nyaannn" 

 

He said which made Kouta snickered a bit.

 

 

 

kouta: "Yup~ he was cold and hungry so we brought him! Can we keep it please~?"

 

Begged Kouta as he hugged the cat tighter while Madara tried to get out of the affectionate move by hitting his paw on his arms.

 

 

 

Touko: " Why not, what do you think?"

She said as she turned to her husband who was reading the newspaper.

 

Shigure turned his attention back to them as he calmly stared at the cat.

 

Shigure: " They can keep it if they really like the cat"

He said as he turned back reading.

 

Kouta and Takashi silently cheered and high fived each other, Touko and Shigure saw this and smiled fondly at the two.

 

Touko: "Right! Dinner is going to get cold! Go wash your hands and let's eat!"

 

 

 

Kouta and Takashi: " **Yes!** "

 

 

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

_🍪Takashi POV_

 

 

It's been a while since we met the cat at the shrine. Since then the days seemed more busy than before.

Also, Kou really seems to get along with nyanko-sensei even if they mostly talk about food.

But still he follow us everywhere.

 

 

 

Takashi: "You don't have to follow us everywhere you know."

 

 

 

Madara: "But I never know when I'll be able to get the book. It's like I said, iv'e got to see trough myself."

 

 

Kouta: "He's like a parasite~"

 

 

 

Madara: "What did you call me?!"

 

 

That's right, those days were filled with a lot of spirit, even thought I didn't really grow to like it.

However, I can say that there are bad encounters and good ones.

 

 

Madara and Kouta: " **Oh!** "

 

Madara and Kouta: " **Manju! **"

 

 

They yelled together, I sweat dropped on how synchronized they were. I was starting to think that my twin was being snatched away by a fat cat.

Then they looked at me with sparkling eyes, but I was pretty sure the cat was just imitating my brother.

 

Takashi: "Let's get some then, I heard the manju here were quite good."

 

But then I looked back and hesitated.

 

 

 

Kouta: "What is it Taka-chan?"

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Are you sure cats are allowed to eat sweets?"

 

 

 

Madara: "I told you I'm not a cat!"

He yelled as Kouta bursted out of laughing.

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Third POV _

 

 

 

 

 

Kitamoto: "Takashi-kun what's wrong? You look pale." He asked as he looked at Takashi worried.

 

Takashi just looked at the big one eyed youkai that was standing there like a statue, he was not reassured at all. Kouta sighed and just hugged his twin's arm tightly, Takashi looked at him and smiled.

 

 

Takashi: "No, it's nothing." He answered. 'Why can't anyone see them?' He thought deeply as tried to not pay attention to the Youkai.

 

 

Nishimura: "I'll think we'll have to part now! See you tomorrow the Natsume twins!" He said as he waved at us.

 

 

Kitamoto: "I'll get going too! Bye bye! See you tomorrow." He said and did the same thing before going to the same road as Nishimura.

 

 

Takashi: "Hm! See you tomorrow" 

 

 

Kouta: "Bye~ Bye~" Kouta yelled as he faked smiled to the two of them.

 

 

After that they were finally gone, Takashi took a small peek behind him and saw the Youkai standing in the middle of the road.

 

 

One eyed Youkai: " Natsume " he called.

 

 

Kouta saw that Takashi was looking behind them, he did the same and noticed the Youkai earlier.

 

 

One eyed Youkai: " Natsume Reiko, yes? "

 

 

Takashi sighed as he calmly responded to the Youkai.

 

 

Takashi: "Reiko's our grandma. She's passed on."

 

 

One eyed Youkai: " Reiko, I heard you have the "book of friends" "

 

 

Kouta sighed annoyed because all the Youkai they met, either were blind or just plain stupid.

But then the Youkai grabbed Takashi before Kouta could push him away. 

 

One eyed Youkai: " Give me the book! If you don't I'll eat you! "

 

He said as he tightened his grip on Takashi's throat.

 

Takashi: "Ugh...Stop.."

 

Kouta was about to bite the arm of the Youkai but before he could even move a voice stopped him.

 

Madara: "You heard him, stop."

 

They all looked to the wall and Madara was there laying comfortably.

 

Madara: "That's not something you weak spirits can handle. When he dies it's been promised to me."

 

Takashi: "Cat!"

 

Kouta: "Fat cat~!"

 

Takashi: "Oi! Aren't you supposed to protect me and Kouta?"

 

He yelled angry at the laziness of the supposed cat bodyguard, that was not even doing his job properly.

 

 

Madara: "It's a weak Youkai, you should be able to beat him."

He said uncaring as he yawned out loud.

 

 

One eyed Youkai: " Hmm, wo're you? "

The Youkai asked not paying attention to Takashi anymore.

 

While Takashi got annoyed by the laziness of the supposed bodyguard cat and punched the one eyed Youkai before grabbing Kouta and running away fast.

 

Kouta was starting to have a gloomy expression of his face as he ran with Takashi. His brother looked back at him and noticed him being a bit down.

 

 

Takashi: "What is it Kouta? Why are you so gloomy?" He asked worriedly.

 

 

Kouta: "I didn't get to save you from the Youkai..."

 

Takashi just smiled as he stopped running and patted Kouta's head.

 

Takashi: "Thanks but I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

 

Kouta: "But it's not only that!"

 

Takashi: "What is it then?"

 

Kouta: "I didn't get to punch the Youkai too..."

 

Takashi sighed loudly before lightly punching his twin's head and scolding him.

 

 

Takashi: "Really Kouta! You could get hurt! This is why I'm worried to let you off alone!!"

 

 

Kouta: "Ugh...Taka-chan is scolding me~"

 

He complained before running away from Takashi and laughing out loud.

 

 

Takashi: "Kou! Wait!"

 

 

Kouta: "The first arrived at home won!!" HAHAHAHAHA" 

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
> 🍪 Hope it was okay!
> 
> 🍪 Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
> 🍪Here a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I have a ton of homework.
> 
>  
> 
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪

 

🍪 **Got homework to do, sorry for the long wait :p.**

** 🍪 Also some part may seem different because I'm mixing the manga as well as the anime. **

 

🍪🍪🍪

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Takashi POV _

 

 

After giving back the name of the big head Youkai, I collapsed down from exhaustion. 

 

It was easy to return the names, I just have to form an image of the Youkai in my mind and open the book.

After that, the book automatically flips to the right page, at least this is what sensei explained to me.

 

Then I put the paper in my mouth, press my hands together and blow out sharply. The name is released from the page and returned to the Youkai.

 

 

 

 

However, it totally wiped me out..... 

 

 

 

Even looking after Kouta doesn't tire me that much.

 

 

 

Madara: "I'm back." I heard sensei saying as I heard him entering my room.

 

 

 

Madara: "Hmm, you returned another name?" He asked me.

 

 

Takashi: "Yeah, I'm beat and dead tired."

I answered and made myself comfortable as my head was laying down on the cushion, when I finally had a good position I closed my eyes.

 

 

Madara: "What a goody-goody. The book's just getting thinner and thinner... Maybe I should take this opportunity to eat the brat. Right now" 

 

 

I was very tired so hearing this fat cat talking to himself was simply annoying, not to mention talking about me even thought I could hear him.

 

 

Takashi: "I can hear you, you know, you fake lucky cat."

 

 

And we started to yell at each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Kouta POV _

 

 

 

I finished putting the plates on the tables and turned back to Touko-san to help her in cooking.

 

 

Touko: "It's fina Kouta-kun, Thank you! My husband is going to be late, so let's eat first. Could you please tell Takashi-kun that dinner is going to be ready."

 

 

Kouta: "Hai~" I said as I went upstairs.

 

 

He must be in his room, earlier I saw a big head Youkai that entered the house, so Taka-chan must have given back another name. It was quite amusing, his head was so huge that it could pop out at any moment, I wonder if I poked it with a needle it would explode~.

 

 

When I arrived upstairs I knocked and opened the door, I saw Taka-chan playing with the fat cat.

I was surprised that the house wasn't destroyed by that fat cat bouncing to grab the stick.

 

 

 

Kouta: "Taka-chan~ dinner is ready!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Ah! Thanks Kou, let's head down then" He said as he put back the cat toy on the floor and went down with me.

 

 

 

Madara: "Food~!!!" The cat yelled as it disappeared downstairs.

 

 

Takashi: "What do we have for dinner today?"

 

 

Kouta: "Tonkatsu and sashimi~" I said as I started to drool.

 

 

Takashi: "Kou...You're drooling" he said as he sweat dropped a bit.

 

 

 

Kouta: "Let's go and eat!!!" I yelled exited.

 

 

 

We entered the kitchen and the food was already on our plates, the fried food looked crispy and steam was coming out, it looked really delicious.

 

 

 

Takashi: "Whoa, this looks great!" Taka-Chan exclaimed as he took a seat.

 

 

 

Touko: "My, my please eat plenty! So, have you both gotten used to school yet?" She asked as she put down the miso soup on the table.

 

 

Takashi: "It's fine." He answered.

 

 

 

Kouta: "I also think so~" I said while averting my eyes a bit.

 

 

I hate school, the teacher were boring so I wanted to change that but couldn't because of Taka-chan watching my every move.

He even made a disapproving looks when I was about to stab the teacher I disliked when he was alone, I don't even know how Taka-chan knew my intentions. He ruined my chance of being alone with that teacher after that, and when I could finally be alone with him, the teacher just let out lame excuse just to not be with me.

 

It's not like I would kill him, I wonder why he was so scared of me.

 

 

 

 

Touko: "That's great then, both of you are helping us out here quite a bit. We're happy to have both of you!" 

 

 

 

She exclaimed as she smiled at us warmly.

 

 

 

Me and Taka-Chan blushed a bit, we weren't used to have that much affection apart from each other. It was quite nice to have someone else that cares about you. It was a bit embarrassing but in a good way.

 

 

I sat down next to Taka-chan and we both started to eat when Touko also sat down. The food was so good, it was crunchy and tasty! The meat was juicy! 

 

 

The miso soup was a hot, I decided to waita bit before drinking it, so instead I was gulping down all the rice that was in my bowl, until I noticed it was empty so I turned to Touko-san.

 

 

Kouta: "Can I have a second bowl of rice please~" I asked her

 

 

Unlike the other, I could eat a lot the other always thought it was bothersome so I never asked for more food. There was time me and Taka-chan were forgotten to be feed, I hope they all die painfully and have a lot of problems in their household~.

 

 

Touko-san: "Of course!" 

She then grabbed my bowl and filled it with white rice before giving it back to me. 

 

 

Kouta: "Thank you!" And I continued to eat happily.

 

 

 

Touko: "You're welcome Kouta-kun! You have a good appetite, unlike the cat...He doesn't seems to eat." she said as she looked at fat cat worried.

 

 

 

Taka-Chan seemed a bit troubled, because he was thinking on how he was already causing problem to Touko-san.

I just sighed on how picky the cat was and shook my head.

**(AN: you're a picky eater yourself you hypocrite)**

Touko-san then grabbed a piece of sashimi and put it inside the plate of the cat. Fat cat began to eat as she giggled and described him for being a some sort of gourmet.

 

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "No wonder he's fat~" I said, as fat cat tried doing some sort of signs trying to say "I'm not fat!".

 

 

 

 

I just shrugged and ate this delicious meal while ignoring fat cat complains~

 

 

 

I was about to take another bite of rice but there was nothing left inside my bowl. So I looked back at Touko-san who was eating.

 

 

Kouta: "Can I have another bowl please~?"

 

 

She looked at me a bit surprised but smiled sweetly before filling my bowl of rice, I thanked her and went back to eat. I couldn't stop eating because the taste was so addictive.

 

Before when we move to the Fujiwara, I kept testing them trying to see if they were going to end as the same as the other. As much as Taka-chan wanted me to stop because he said they were good people.

 

Now I completely trust them~ thanks to Taka-chan!

 

 

This rice was sure tasty! I wonder how she makes it so delicious~!

 

 

 

 

That's right

 

 

 

 

Everything was delicious....

 

 

 

 

 

Except...

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was broccoli on my plate. Those green horrors that shouldn't be eaten.

I'm pretty sure they were poisoned.

 

 

I looked at Taka-chan who was munching on his rice and watching the wall while daydreaming.

I smiled and slowly put the broccoli inside his plate carefully, I snickered as I retreated my chopsticks but a hand grabbed my wrist.

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Ah..."

 

I slowly looked up and saw Taka-chan staring at me angrily. 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Kouta~" He said in an overly sweet voice.

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "Hai~?" I answered a bit scared.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Eat your vegetables! Those are good for you!!" He said as he put back the broccoli in my plate.

 

 

 

Touko: "Ara~ it's nice to see you worrying about Kouta-kun, Takashi-kun! What a good brother you are!" Takashi blushed at those words while I just pulled out my tongue at him.

 

 

 

Anyway, I still didn't eat them so Taka-chan grabbed my jaw and picked up the broccoli with his chopsticks.

 

 

 

Takashi: "Here eat it! Don't be picky!"

 

 

 

Fat cat grinned as he saw me being miserable and made a smug face which I understood that it was karma for treating him as fat earlier.

I really wanted to punch him.

 

 

 

 

Kouta: "No way! There your saliva on the chopsticks! I'm not eating it!" I said disgusted.

 

 

 

 

Takashi: "Kouta!" He said more strictly.

 

 

 

 

I hesitated before I opened my mouth and Taka-chan stuffed it inside. I slowly munched as I felt one tear sliding down my eyes.

Touko-san food was delicious but I didn't like vegetables no matter who cooked it.

 

 

Taka-chan sighed as he patted my head softly.

 

 

Takashi: "If you properly eat the broccoli I will give you a present"

 

 

 

When I heard the word 'present', without even waiting a second more, I stuffed all thebroccoli inside my mouth. Then I turn to Taka-chan and looked at him excited to see the present.

 

_ 🍪 Third POV _

 

 

Takashi: "hai, hai after dinner." 'He looks like a hamster' Takashi secretly thought as he laughed.

 

He then sweat dropped as Kouta asked for another bowl of rice.

 

 

_ 🍪 Kouta POV _

 

 

 

I shallowed the broccoli and asked Touko-san to fill me another bowl of rice before continuing to eat meat.

I don't know what happened next but Taka-chan spit out the miso soup as he looked at his Tonkatsu.

Touko-san got worried and quickly went to grab some tissues and give it to Taka-chan while I just looked at where he was watching.

 

It was a Youkai, a very small Youkai. I sighed and patted my brother's back before continuing to eat.

 

 

My brother returning names was not my problem unless something dangerous was happening. So, I decided that I wouldn't pray in his business.

 

 

 

But I never said I wouldn't watch and not be next to him~

Why would I let something fun to watch in waste~

 

 

 

Kouta: "Can I have more rice please~"

I asked for the fourth time. 

 

** 🍪 (AN: if we count the first bowl that was placed on the table before and the fourth time he asked it does make five bowls.) **

 

 

 

Touko: "My, that's your 5th bowl of rice. What a great appetite you have, maybe I should make more the next time." She said exited as she took my bowl and filled it with more rice.

 

 

Takashi: "Sometimes I wonder if you don't have a black hole instead of a stomach" Taka-Chan said as he laughed slightly.

 

 

Kouta: "I'm still a growing child~"

 

 

Takashi: "Yes, indeed a growing kid"

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪

 

_ 🍪 Later in Takashi's room -> _

 

 

???: Natsume-dono, I would like to have my name back."

 

 

Takashi: "Of course"

 

 

Kouta: "Whoa~ you're so small~just like an ant!"

 

 

Takashi: "Oi! Don't be rude Kou!"

 

 

Madara: "Hm? If we look more closely, aren't you Tsuyukami?"

 

 

Kouta and Takashi: " Huh? You know him Sensei/Fat cat? "

 

 

Madara: "Yeah, he became so small, so I didn't recognized him directly" he said as he tried to poke Tsukuyami.

 

 

Tsuyukami: "Oh! This voice, you must be Madara!" He said before bursting out of laughter.

 

 

Tsuyukami: "Hahahaha! What's with this pitiful appearance?"

 

 

As Kouta heard that he bursted out of laughing.

 

Kouta: "Pfffhahahahhahahah!! Indeed pitiful! I quite like you ant-san~! Hahahaha!"

 

 

Madara: "Both of you Shut up!! And you don't make me eat you!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Well then let's start"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Taka-chan~? Can I try giving back his name this time?" 'Even if I said I wouldn't pry into his business, I'm still curious' 

 

 

Takashi: "Sure, But do you know how?"

 

 

Kouta: "Of course!" He then grabbed the book and tried to remember what fat cat told them before.

 

 

Kouta: " You who must obey me, show me your name. "

The book started to flip pages on its own until on page was up. Kouta grabbed this page but noticed it was stuck with another one.

 

 

 

Takashi: "What's wrong?"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Look like it's stuck with another page..."

 

 

 

Takashi: "Let me try to separate them"

 

 

 

Kouta gave the book to Takashi, and Takashi tried to separate the two pages.

 

 

Madara: "It's true, they are perfectly glued together. It must be sticky rice."

 

 

Takashi and kouta: " Sticky rice? "

 

 

Madara: "Reiko had always a bad table manners. She probably looked at the book while eating."

 

 

Takashi: "I swear..."

 

 

Kouta: "Sound pretty pleasant to me~ reading while booking through the beautiful achievement you made" he said while chuckling darkly.

 

 

Takashi: "Only you would find this entertaining" he said as he tried to pull the two pages apart.

 

 

Tsukuyami: "OUCH! OUCH! Please don't pull them apart too violently! I feel like my skin is tearing apart!"

 

 

Madara: "I told you Takashi. If the names are damaged, the youkai under that name will also be. If you burn the name, then both of them will end up as dust."

 

 

Takashi: "Oh right! I'm very sorry Tsukuyami-san!"

 

 

Tsukuyami: "*sigh in relief* It surprised me"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Your little dance was funny ant-san! Was it Hip-Pop?"

 

 

Takashi: "Kou!"

 

 

Tsuyukami: "What's Hipu-Popu?"

 

 

Kouta: "A type of dance!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "*sigh* Anyway, If it's like that then it would be better for you to forget about it then."

 

 

 

 

Tsukuyami: "What?!"

 

 

 

Madara looked at Tsukuyami with a happy expression.

 

 

 

Kouta: " Yeah! Give up!" He said as he hugged Takashi.

 

 

Touko: "Takashi-kun! Kouta-kun! The bath is ready!"

 

 

 

Takashi and kouta: " Yes! "

 

 

 

Tsukuyami: "Please don't be so cruel!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "But If the pages are stuck together-"

 

 

 

Kouta: "- we can't really give it back even thought he wants to."

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukuyami: "Please do something Natsume-dono! Please give me back my name!!" He yelled as he put his hand together.

 

 

 

Kouta: "It's funny ant-san is begging~! Anyway, let's go take a bath Taka-chan!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "The things that are deemed impossibles are impossible. Let's go Kou."

 

 

 

Tsukuyami froze at those words.

 

 

Kouta: "Yay~!"

 

 

Takashi: "But wait, aren't you big enough to take bath alone?"

 

 

Kouta: "There is no such thing as being big enough~! And you said I'd get a present so I wanna take a bath with you!"

 

 

 

Takashi: "Hai hai." 

 

(AN:*hai hai also written  はい はい means yes yes) 

 

 

 

Tsukuyami: "Natsume-dono!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

 

_ 🍪 Third POV _

 

 

Finally, Takashi decided to accept the request of Tsukuyami, Kouta just remained indifferent about it and wanted to help Takashi to find the Youkai. 

 

 

 

After a while of asking different spirit of they saw the Youkai on the drawing, some of them got scared and run away, while some just attached Takashi and Kouta.

Some actually answered them properly but they still didn't have anything about the Youkai.

 

 

 

Until they found him thanks to Tsukuyami.

 

 

So, after some little problems Takashi safely returned the two names but his strength was drained away, so Kouta watched over him while he was unconscious.

 

The next day, Takashi wanted to visit Tsuyukami's place and Kouta followed him as well as Madara.

They walked down, it was a cold day so they were freezing a bit. When they finally arrived to Tsuyukami's small shrine, Takashi was about to greet him but noticed that he was smaller than before. Tsuyukami calmly announced them that he was going to disappear, because the last person who believed in him passed away.

 

 

Takashi told to him that he'll believe in him, but Tsuyukami said that it wouldn't work. He said that he was happy to be finally with Hana.

 

 

 

 

Kouta was a bit sad as Tsuyukami disappeared and could only look at the remaining lights. But, he realized what he was feeling and shook of the sadnessaway, thinking he only saw Youkai as amusement, like he would always think. He then grabbed Takashi's hand because it was getting colder.

 

They went home, an both of them caught a cold, Taka-chan was the sickest between the two because he lend his scarf to Kouta when he sneezed.

 

Madara the sneaky fat cat he is, tried to attack Takashi, but he failed.

Even before he could attack him, he was hit and dragged away by a sick and half asleep Kouta, and got stuck inside his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

Madara: "Let me go you petty human!" he yelled as he wiggles.

 

 

Kouta: "Shut up you're noisy...I need...sleep" he said as he punched Madara and knocked him out accidentally.

 

 

Takashi: "You guys...are the noisiest *cough cough*" he said as he laid down lonely inside his room.

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪

 

 

_ 🍪 Omake 1 _

 

Kouta: "Ne~ Ne~ fat cat!"

 

Madara: "I'm not a cat!"

 

Kouta: "Whatever! You said that the book of friend was made by Youkai who wrote their name right~?"

 

Madara: "Not exactly all of the story but yes, Reiko was the one making this book"

 

Kouta: "So ca-"

 

Takashi: "Don't even think of doing the same with humans just to control them"

 

Kouta: "Aww~ Taka-chan knows me well~"

 

Takashi: "Of course, after those 15 years being with you, I somehow get used to it" he muttered.

 

_ 🍪 Omake 2 _

 

 

Takashi: "Thinking about it, how come nobody even reported you to the principal when you tried to stab this teacher?"

 

Kouta: "I wonder too~"

 

 

_ 🍪 ~>On the first day of school _

 

 

Principal: "A new year is starting, just watching those horrible grades makes me want to cry." he said as he sneered.

 

 

Kouta: "But mine are not that bad~"

 

 

Principal: "?!Y-You!! Insolent! How did you enter?!"

 

 

Kouta: "The window~"

 

 

He then took out his knife as he pulled it to the neck of the principal.

 

 

Kouta: "I have a request~"

 

 

Principal: "W-Wha- I-I'll ca-ll the the police!!"

 

 

Kouta: "Oho~ then how about I told your wife you have been cheating on her~?  That would be so sad seeing that she is pregnant with your second child~

Also I wonder how she would react if I tell her that you are in debt and try to sell answers of the test to the students to pay the debts~

And on how you are doing other illegal stuffs behind her back~"

 

 

Principal: "!!! I-I'm sorry!! Please don't tell her! I'll do anything!!"

 

 

 

Kouta: "Well it was easy right~ first thing~ you can't expel me or my brother from this school no matter what we do~

Second~ if you tell anyone what happened today and even about us~ I'll tell it all to your wife and then I'll torture you~"

 

The principal reluctantly accepted those requests and silently prayed that his wife would never find out those horrible secrets.

 

Kouta got away with it and even with all the trouble he causes to the teachers he never got in troubles.

 

As much as the teachers keep complaining to the principal, but of course he just shrug them while shaking in fear.

 

_ 🍪 ~>Return to Takashi and Kouta _

 

Kouta: "I really wonder why~" 

'It's a good thing that I watched the movies Kirishima lend me~ it really helped me~'.

 

 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

🍪🍪🍪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
> 🍪Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

**Author's Note:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
>  
> 
> 🍪Hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> 🍪If you have any ideas of pairing ship, story plot line tell me! Even if i’m not able to put it inside the story it could be great ideas for other fanfiction!
> 
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


End file.
